I said I love you, but I lied
by Federvieh
Summary: AU, Yaoi, Ryou x Bakura, Yami x Yugi! Ryou und Bakura sind in der Story Brüder, genau wie Yugi und Yami, und wie es oft zwischen Geschwistern ist, können sie sich nicht allzu gut leiden. Also beinhaltet die Geschichte auch Inzest, also: don’t like, do
1. Part I

Hi Leutz! Hier bin ich wieder mit einer neuen FF! Ich hoffe, die ist nicht allzu krank. Pärchen sind Ryou x Bakura und Yami x Yugi! Und es ist eine AU Fic, Ryou und Bakura sind in der Story Brüder, genau wie Yugi und Yami, und wie es oft zwischen Geschwistern ist, können sie sich nicht allzu gut leiden. Also beinhaltet die Geschichte auch Inzest, also: don't like, don't read  
  
Ryou Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Yugi Mutou = Yugi  
  
Yami Yugi = Yami  
  
Die Story widme ich Fellfie*knuddel*, du bist doch noch die Beste*weiter knuddel*, Aki*knuddel*, allen die diese Fic lesen werden und ihre Freude daran haben und last but not least allen Ryou x Kura Fans *alle knuddel*, schön, dass es euch gibt!  
  
So nun aber los mit der FF. Ich wünsche allen Lesern viel Spaß!  
  
I said I love you, but I lied... Kapitel I  
  
~Ryou~  
  
Langsam gehe ich nach Hause. Es ist Herbst, der Wind zerzaust mein Haar, aber es ist mir egal. Ziemlich alles ist mir heute egal. Meine Freundin hat mit mir Schluss gemacht, wegen meinem Bruder. Er habe so vieles, was ich nicht habe. Es täte ihr leid, hat sie gesagt. Ich habe auch noch so getan, als hätte ich Verständnis für sie.......  
  
Ich bin sauer.... auf meinen Bruder, warum finden ihn alle attraktiver als mich? Immerhin ist es heute nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Mädchen mich verlassen hat, weil es sich in meinen Bruder verliebt hat. Nein, das kam schon des Öfteren vor. Ich hasse ihn dafür. Ich hasse meinen eigenen Bruder - Bakura. Warum hat Gott mich auch mit ihm bestraft? Warum habe ich keine ältere Schwester, sogar die wäre mir lieber gewesen.   
  
Doch leider kann man sich sein Leben nicht aussuchen.  
  
Seufzend gehe ich weiter. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich überhaupt auf meinem Bruder so sauer bin. Er kann ja eigentlich nichts dafür, dass mich meine Freundin verlassen hatte. Er weiß ja bestimmt nicht einmal etwas davon.  
  
Dennoch, irgendjemandem muss ich in diesem Moment die Schuld ja geben, und da mein Bruder und ich sowieso nicht die besten Freunde sind.......  
  
Aber irgendwie kann ich das Verhalten meiner Freundin...... Ex-Freundin auch verstehen. Er sieht nun einmal viel besser aus als ich. Bakura ist größer, muskulöser, er strahlt mehr Stärke aus..... Mich könnte man sogar fast mit einem Mädchen verwechseln. Oft flirten mir ein paar Jungs zu, weil sie denken ich sei ein Mädchen. (A/N: Denkt er!)  
  
Mein Bruder zieht mich auch gerne damit auf. Des Öfteren durfte ich mir schon anhören, dass an mir wohl ein Mädchen verloren gegangen sei, nur, dass er sich nicht so..... gewählt ausdrückt, aber er meint das selbe. Es schmerzt, wenn man so etwas gesagt bekommt, aber ich kann doch nichts dafür. Jeder ist so, wie er ist, und ich bin nun einmal so, aber das versteht keiner..... will keiner verstehen.  
  
Durch mein weibliches Aussehen habe ich auch nicht allzu viele Freunde. Jungs halten sich lieber von mir fern, sie denken wahrscheinlich, dass ich schwul wäre, oder so.....  
  
Zu Hause angekommen gehe ich gleich auf mein Zimmer, muss dafür aber durch das Wohnzimmer und da sitzen sie. Mein 'über alles geliebter' Bruder und sein bester Freund, Yami, der Bruder meines besten Freundes. Ich mag beide nicht. Sind mir viel zu arrogant.   
  
"Hallo", begrüße ich die beiden zurückhaltend. Bakura wirft mir nur einen bösem Blick zu. Yami lächelt mich liebevoll an. Unwillkürlich werde ich rot. Was soll das denn? Der weiß doch, dass ich ein Junge bin!  
  
"Wie geht's?", fragt mich Yami nett. Ich glaube, der hat irgendwas genommen. Normalerweise ist er mehr so wie mein Bruder..... also nicht gerade höflich.  
  
"Gut", antwortete ich verunsichert. Ich weiß, dass es unhöflich ist, einsilbig zu antworten, aber im Moment bekomme ich nicht mehr raus.  
  
"Warum setzt du dich nicht zu uns?"  
  
Jetzt bin ich wirklich ..... verblüfft. Vorsichtig riskiere ich einen Blick zu meinem Bruder, um zu sehen, ob auch er damit einverstanden wäre, doch sein Blick sagt nur eines: 'Setz dich und ich kill dich'!  
  
"Nein..... ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen.....", rede ich mich raus. Wenn mein Bruder mich schon so ansieht, dann ist es wirklich besser ein Angebot abzulehnen.  
  
"Schade..", erwiderte er und lächelte mich noch einmal süß an....... süß? SÜß? Seit wann lächelt mich ein Junge süß an? Gott, ich glaube ich werde krank....  
  
'Gott sei Dank ist er gegangen. Wäre ja auch noch schöner gewesen, wenn er hier geblieben wäre.... Wie kommt Yami überhaupt darauf ihm dieses Angebot zu machen..... und warum hat er ihn so angelächelt????..' , dachte Bakura verwirrt. So komisch hatte sich sein bester Freund doch noch nie in der Gegenwart von Ryou verhalten.  
  
"Sonst geht's dir gut, ja?", fragte Bakura sarkastisch. Yami schaute ihn verwundert an. Was war denn jetzt los? Hatte er irgendwas falsch gemacht?   
  
"Was meinst du?", fragte Yami, der sich keiner Schuld bewusst war.  
  
"Nun tu nicht noch so unschuldig. Warum hast du ihn eingeladen, hier bei uns zu bleiben??? Nur falls du's vergessen haben solltest: Er ist mein kleiner Bruder!"  
  
"Ich weiß, trotzdem ist er süß.", erwiderte Yami grinsend. Geschockt sah Bakura Yami an. Seit wann war sein Bruder süß? Na gut er war süß, dass musste er sich auch selber eingestehen, aber Yami hatte ihn noch lange nicht süß zu finden!   
  
"Du findest meinen Bruder süß?", fragte Bakura, er wollte und konnte nicht glauben, was Yami da gerade zu ihm gesagt hatte.  
  
"Ja! Er hat so etwas Unschuldiges ...... Sanftes an sich.", erklärte Yami und sah Bakura tief in die Augen. "Das wirst du nie haben!", fügte er frech hinzu und kassierte dafür einen Knuff in die Seite von Bakura.  
  
"Pass auf, was du sagt! Ich will gar nicht so weiblich sein wie er!"  
  
"Er ist doch nicht weiblich!", verteidigte Yami Ryou. Bakura blickte ihn daraufhin skeptisch an.  
  
"Na gut, vielleicht ein bisschen, aber nicht viel!"   
  
'.... nein , er ist nicht weiblich...... er ist nur perfekt......', dachte Bakura traurig. Niemals würde jemand seine Gedanken erfahren...... es war besser so....  
  
~Yugi~  
  
Und wieder bin ich alleine. Ist ja nichts Neues. Mit den Jahren gewöhnt man sich daran. Man kann diese Einsamkeit auch sinnvoll nutzen, hat Ryou zu mir gesagt. Nur dumm, dass ich das noch nicht gelernt habe.   
  
Gelangweilt seufze ich. Wenn wenigstens mein Bruder hier wäre. Lieber mit ihm streiten, als die Wände anzustarren. Doch mein Bruder ist wieder bei diesem Bakura. Keine Ahnung, was er an diesem.......Typ findet. Ich kann den nicht leiden, er wirkt so arrogant auf mich. Na gut, er ist recht attraktiv, dennoch muss man sich nicht so verhalten, als wäre man das unwiderstehlichste Wesen im ganzen Universum.   
  
Ryou tut mir erst leid, er muss auch noch mit ihm zusammen unter einem Dach leben, das ist bestimmt nicht leicht für ihn.  
  
Plötzlich werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als das Telefon klingelt. Bestimmt wieder eine von Yamis Freundinnen. Gelangweilt gehe ich ran.  
  
"Hallo?"  
  
"Hi Yami ich bin's...." Schnell unterbreche ich den Anrufer.  
  
"Ich bin nicht Yami, ich bin sein Bruder Yugi", erkläre ich schnell, bevor er mir noch etwas erzählt, was ich nicht hören wollte.  
  
"Oh... sorry, ist Yami da?"  
  
"Nein...... soll ich was ausrichten?", biete ich höflich an.  
  
"Ja, sage ihm bitte, dass die gestrige Nacht sehr schön war und ich mich gerne noch mal mit ihm treffen würde. Er erreicht mich über mein Handy, wenn er mag, die Nummer hat er."  
  
"War das alles?", frage ich geschockt, was meinte dieser Typ mit '...gestrige Nacht sehr schön...'?  
  
"Ja, das war alles, Tschüß dann.", verabschiedete sich der Fremde freundlich. Ich antwortete nichts, konnte nichts antworten. Was wollte dieser Typ von meinem älteren Bruder?  
  
Geschockt (wegen diesem Anruf) gehe ich wieder in mein Zimmer und lege mich wieder aufs Bett, ich fühlte wie eine innere Unruhe mich ergriff.  
  
Bitte lieber Gott lasse es nicht so sein, wie ich denke wie es ist.....  
  
tbc..., bei genügend feedback! ^^ 


	2. Part II

Anmerkung: An diesem Teil hat Fellfie mitgeschrieben! *Fellfie knuddel* Danke!  
  
Ach und noch was: Ich weiß es ist unmöglich Werbung für sich selbst zu machen, aber trotzdem wollte ich nur mal so nebenbei erwähnen, dass ich den 4. Teil von 'Guilty' veröffentlicht habe.  
  
Jetzt aber weiter mit:  
  
I said I love you, but I lied... Kapitel II  
  
"Sag, wie meintest du das vorhin..... mein Bruder sei süß?", sprach Bakura Yami nach einer ganzen Weile wieder auf das Thema an. Yami hatte gehofft, Bakura hätte es bereits vergessen.  
  
"Ich hab es so gemeint, wie ich es gesagt habe, ich finde deinen Bruder süß...... er hat schöne Augen." Bakura wusste nicht wirklich wie er mit dieser Antwort seines Freundes umgehen sollte.   
  
"Also meinst du damit, dass du ihn nicht zurückweisen würdest, wenn er ein Mädchen wäre?", fragte Bakura weiter. Vielleicht gab es da etwas, was er von seinem Freund noch nicht gewusst hatte....  
  
"Nein! Ich würde ihn auch so nicht zurückweisen!", gestand Yami offen, hoffte aber innerlich, dass Bakura ihn jetzt nicht abstoßend finden würde. Bakura hingegen wusste nicht wie er sich daraufhin verhalten sollte. Nicht das er was gegen Schwule hätte, er selber fand auch den ein oder anderen Jungen ganz attraktiv...... so wie Ryou..... aber es verunsicherte ihn, dass Yami nie etwas in dieser Richtung zu ihm gesagt hätte.  
  
"Und?", fragte Yami leise.  
  
"Wie 'und?'?"  
  
"Hältst du mich jetzt für abartig?"  
  
"Warum sollte ich...... du bist mein bester Freund, außerdem ist doch heutzutage nichts mehr dabei wenn man auf Jungs steht...... nur bitte schwul mein kleinen Bruder nicht an.", entgegnete Bakura ernst. 'Das würde ich schon lieber selber machen...'   
  
Yami grinste. Er war erleichtert, dass Bakura ihn jetzt nicht für einen geisteskranken Perversen hielt.  
  
"Wissen deine Eltern davon?", fragte Bakura neugierig. Er bezweifelte es aber, wenn Yami nicht mal ihm davon was erzählt hatte, dann dürften seine Eltern auch nichts davon wissen.  
  
"Bin ich verrückt? Wenn die was davon erfahren, darf ich mir gleich eine eigene Wohnung suchen!"  
  
.....  
  
~Yami~  
  
Langsam gehe ich nach Hause. Normalerweise brauche ich nur dreißig Minuten, heute aber brauche ich eine kleine Ewigkeit. Liegt wohl daran, dass ich so in Gedanken versunken bin....  
  
Ryou ist wirklich niedlich, schade nur, dass ich bei ihm keine Chancen hätte..... vielleicht aber doch..... Nein Bakura wüsste das schon zu verhindern.... Er tut zwar immer so, als ob er seinen kleinen Bruder nicht mag, aber wenn irgend jemand Ryou auch nur zu Nahe kommt.......... naja, ich würde mit dieser Person dann nicht die Plätze tauschen wollen.  
  
Aber ich denke,..... nein ich weiß, dass ich Yugi auch immer beschützen.......würde..... vor allem vor mir.... Nein! Jetzt denke ich schon wieder an ihn, Gott das kann doch nicht gesund sein, er ist mein Bruder! Trotzdem wünschte ich, er wäre es nicht.   
  
Dieses Glück was ich jedesmal fühle, wenn er mich anlächelt, wenn er versucht böse zu kucken...... es ist unbeschreiblich. In jenem Augenblick ist die Welt für mich in Ordnung.  
  
Als ich nach Hause komme, steht er vor mir. Mein kleiner Bruder..... und sieht mich entsetzt an. Mein Herz fängt automatisch schneller an zu schlagen, diesen Blick habe ich noch nie gesehen.... er macht mir Angst.  
  
......  
  
Kurz nachdem Yami das Haus verlassen hatte, kamen Bakuras und Ryous Eltern nach Hause. Sie kamen immer recht spät von der Arbeit, was wahrscheinlich auch einer der Gründe ist, dass sie das Verhalten der beiden Jungen, was wohl vielen anderen Eltern aufgefallen wäre, nicht mitbekamen, vielleicht wollten sie es aber auch einfach nicht mitbekommen.  
  
Auch wenn Ryou nie gerne alleine mit seinem älteren Bruder war, war es ihm trotzdem noch immer lieber, als wenn seine Eltern da waren....... sie waren ihm so fremd......  
  
"Hallo.", begrüßte er sie, als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten. Nach der gewohnten Begrüßung kamen die routinemäßigen Fragen wie: 'Wie war der Tag?','Gibt es etwas neues?' ..... Bestimmte Dinge waren ja so berechnend.  
  
Glücklich diese Prozedur endlich hinter sich gebracht zu haben, wollte Ryou wieder auf sein Zimmer gehen, es reichte, wenn er sie schon zum Abendessen wieder sehen musste.  
  
"Bleib doch noch etwas...... wir müssen euch noch was sagen!", verkündete ihre Mutter fröhlich. '... hoffentlich setzten sie nicht noch ein Balg in die Welt...', dachte Bakura, der gerade die Treppe herunter kam und so noch den Kommentar seiner Mutter hörte, genervt. Er blieb an der Treppe stehen. Es musste nicht unbedingt sein, dass seine Eltern ihn sahen, dann müsste er nur wieder diese sinnlose Begrüßung über sich ergehen lassen.  
  
"Und was ist das?", fragte Ryou mit gespielter Neugierde. Innerlich hoffte er, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern würde.  
  
"Eigentlich nichts besonderes...... wir wollten euch nur sagen....... wo ist eigentlich Bakura?" Erst jetzt schien Ryous Mutter zu bemerken, dass einer ihrer Söhne fehlte.  
  
"Der ist bestimmt noch in sein Zimmer.", log Ryou, er wusste das sein Bruder an der Treppe stand, doch wollte er ihm diese 'Folter' ersparen.   
  
"Naja, dann sagen wir es eben dir...... wir, ich und dein Vater, fahren morgen in den Urlaub!", sagte sie glücklich.  
  
"Wir wollen unsere Ehe wieder etwas auffrischen!", fügte sein Vater hinzu.  
  
'...und was ist daran so besonderes...... sonst seit ihr doch auch nicht hier....', dachte Ryou traurig.  
  
"Freut mich für euch!", erwiderte er mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Auch Bakura hatte sich wieder zurück gezogen.  
  
'..... na toll, ganz alleine mit meinem Bruder....', war das letzte woran er dachte, bevor er wieder in sein Zimmer ging.  
  
....  
  
Bakura  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie ich das überstehen soll, zwei ganze Wochen mit meinem Bruder alleine. Fünf Minuten sind ja schon fast so viel..... ich kann mich doch kaum zurückhalten, nur einmal will ich ihn berühren..... ihn spüren....  
  
Stöhnend drehe ich mich wieder auf die andere Seite, vergebend versuche ich schlaf zu finden. Bilder von meinem Bruder, seinen schönen schoko-Augen, seiner perfekten weißen Haut, seinem Lächeln....... erscheinen immer wieder vor meinem inneren Auge. Warum muss ausgerechnet ich so krank sein und hinter meinen eigenen Bruder her sein. Schlimm genug das ich schwul bin....... aber mein Bruder, dass geht nun wirklich zu weit..... Aber er ist so süß.... Irgendwie erinnert er mich an einen Engel, denn die sind auch perfekt....  
  
Entnervt stehe ich auf, besser im Haus herum zu geistern, als im Bett liegen und sich von einer Seite auf die andere zu wälzen.  
  
Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung wo ich hinwill, aber irgendwo werde ich schon ankommen......allerdings weiß ich nicht, warum ich direkt vor der Zimmertür von Ryou gelandet bin.... aber wenn man schon mal da ist...  
  
Leise öffne ich die Tür, will ihn nur einmal ganz kurz sehen, dann werde ich bestimmt besser schlafen....Es ist dunkel in seinem Zimmer, aber nicht so dunkel, dass ich ihn nicht sehen könnte. Das Fenster ist weit geöffnet und die Vorhänge flattern leicht im sanften Sommerwind. Das Licht des Mondes und der Sterne taucht Ryous Zimmer  
  
in ein mildes Licht und fasziniert starre ich auf die schlafende Gestalt auf dem Bett.   
  
Ryou hat die Decke fortgestrampelt und die Arme und Beine weit von sich gestreckt. Er trägt wieder diesen Pyjama, bei dem die Hose eigentlich viel zu kurz für ihn ist. Es ist sein Lieblingsschlafanzug und er bringt es einfach nicht übers Herz, ihn wegzuschmeißen. Oh Gott, wenn er wüsste, wie sexy er darin aussieht....  
  
Sein Oberteil ist ein gutes Stück nach oben gerutscht und mein Blick wandert verlangend über die schneeweiß Haut und über seinen flachen Bauch, tastet jeden Zentimeter seiner lagen, schlanken Beine ab. Und obwohl die Hose bereits so kurz ist, hat er es irgendwie geschafft, sie noch höher rutschen zu lassen , so dass sie nun beinahe nichts mehr vor meinen Augen verbirgt. Er ist so perfekt und weiß es nicht einmal..... Ich weiß, dass er Komplexe hat und sich wünsche, mehr wie ich zu sein, aber ich verstehe wirklich nicht warum. Ich würde es ihm gegenüber nie zugeben, aber für mich ist er das Schönste, was mir je begegnet ist. Am liebsten würde ich mich sofort auf ihn stürben und ihm zeigen, was in mir vorgeht, doch kann nicht. Da ist diese innere Blockade. Und die Angst, er könnte mich zurückreisen. Warum sollte er auch nicht? Ich war sein Leben lang gemein zu ihm und habe ihm Steine in den Weg gelegt, wo ich nur konnte. Außerdem scheint er sich nur von Mädchen angezogen zu fühlen. Er wäre wahrscheinlich angewidert von mir.  
  
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen wende ich meinen Blick seinem engelsgleichen Gesicht zu. Er sieht so unschuldig aus, wenn er schärft, dass es weh tut. Seine sanften Gesichtszüge sind entspannt und sein Mund ein klein wenig geöffnet.  
  
Er sieht so hinreißen aus. Wenn ich nur den Mut hätte, es ihm zu sagen......  
  
Ich atme tief ein, gehe langsam ein paar schritte zurück, schaffe es aber dennoch nicht, mein Blick von ihm zu nehmen...  
  
Gott weiß, ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen.... und ich wusste es auch, aber wie so oft hat das Herz über den Verstand gesiegt. Traurig drehe ich mich um und verlasse leise sein Zimmer. Warum tu es auch so weh?  
  
tbc.... 


	3. Part III

I said I love you but I lied...Kapitel III  
  
Ein schrilles Piepen hallte durch das Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von einem dumpfen Knall.... Ryous Wecker landete zielsicher an der Wand. Leise fluchend drehte er sich wieder auf die andere Seite, doch schlafen konnte er nicht mehr. Warum musste er auch ausgerechnet gestern vergessen, seinen Wecker auszuschalten?????? Es war doch Wochenende.  
  
Jetzt schon etwas lauter fluchend stand er langsam auf. Seine Haare sahen aus, als hätte er in dieser Nacht ein ganz wildes Abenteuer gehabt. Sie lagen jetzt schon fast wie Bakuras, aber eben nur fast. Schlecht gelaunt (zumindest für Ryous Verhältnisse) ging er grummelnd die Treppe herunter. Sein Schlafanzug hing immer noch schief, aber es war ihm egal. Er brauchte jetzt erst einmal einen starken Kaffee.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, die Küche verlassen vorzufinden, aber dem war nicht so. Bakura goss sich gerade völlig in Gedanken Kaffe ein. Er trug nur seine Schlafanzughose, was Ryou eine perfekte Aussicht auf Bakuras Oberkörper gewährte. Die Hose war so weit runtergerutscht, dass man bereits die Hüftknochen sah.   
  
Unwillkürlich ließ Ryou sein Blick über Bakuras Körper gleiten. Er musste schlucken. Wieder einmal musste er sich eingestehen, dass Bakura verdammt gut aussah. Irgendwie konnte er die ganzen Mädchen, die mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatten, verstehen.  
  
"Morgen.", nuschelte er leise. Leicht erschrocken drehte sich Bakura um, und hätte beinahe die Tasse fallen gelassen, als er sah, dass Ryous Schlafanzug (wenn man diesen überhaupt als solchen bezeichnen konnte) noch stärker verrutscht war, als gestern Abend.  
  
"Morgen", erwiderte er leicht verwirrt, mit Ryou hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. "Willst du auch Kaffee?" Ryou nickte nur. Bakura schien die Nacht besonders gut geschlafen zu haben, er hatte Ryou noch nie Kaffee angeboten. Doch als ob das noch nicht genug war, goss Bakura Ryou auch noch den Kaffee ein und gab ihm die Tasse.  
  
"Geht es dir gut?", fragte Ryou verunsichert. Bakura musste die Nacht wirklich sehr gut geschlafen haben.... Plötzlich grinste er. "Was Schönes geträumt?", fragte er neckisch.  
  
Bakura, der nicht ganz verstand, sah seinen Bruder nur zweifelnd an. Was war denn mit dem los? Bestimmt hatte er gut geschlafen!  
  
"Ach, was ich dir noch sagen wollte. Ich habe für übermorgen ein paar Freunde eingeladen!", sagte Bakura beiläufig.  
  
"Was???? Wir dürfen aber keine Partys geben!", erwiderte Ryou aufgebracht. Er hasste es, wenn diese Idioten kamen. Sie behandelten ihn immer so..... so...... wie Bakura es tat und das schmerzte.  
  
"Unsere Eltern brauchen es ja nicht zu erfahren.", erwiderte Bakura kalt und Ryou verstand die unausgesprochene Drohung. Er schluckte.  
  
"Aber....", er wusste nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte.  
  
"Na, dann sind wir uns ja einig", bemerkte Bakura am Rande und widmete sich seinem Kaffee.  
  
"Dann schlaf ich aber bei Yugi", fügte Ryou noch hinzu und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen, als Bakura unerwartet seine Arme um Ryous Taille schlang. Ryou riss die Augen auf, als er plötzlich etwas Hartes an seinem Hintern spürte. "Ich will dich aber an meiner Seite haben!", hauchte Bakura leise und Ryou konnte seinem Atem an seinem Ohr, auf seiner Haut spüren. Auf seinem gesamten Körper breitete sich eine Gänsehaut aus, aber es war ihm nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil. Und das machte ihm Angst. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, und er wusste einfach nicht, warum...... Noch nie war er seinem Bruder so nahe gewesen. Panik stieg in ihm hoch. Schnell löste er sich von Bakura und rannte so schnell es ging auf sein Zimmer.  
  
Bakura  
  
Zitternd sinke ich zu Boden. Gott, was war das eben gewesen? Beinahe wäre ich zu weit .... nein, das stimmt nicht, ich bin zu weit gegangen. Himmel, was denkt er jetzt von mir? Er wird mich bestimmt noch mehr hassen, als er es ohnehin schon getan hat. Er wird sich vor mir ekeln.... mich für abartig halten.... aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht zurück halten. Ich wollte ihm nahe sein. Wollte ihm zeigen, was er mit mir anstellt... Doch zu welchem Preis? Ich werde ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen können.  
  
Langsam scheint mein Körper sich wieder zu beruhigen. Doch das Zittern will einfach nicht aufhören.... Ich habe Angst. Angst ihn zu verlieren, obwohl, eigentlich habe ich ihn nie besessen....  
  
Dann spüre ich etwas Feuchtes auf meiner Wange, eine Träne..... Ich liebe dich Ryou, so sehr dass es weh tut..... aber ich werde nie das für dich sein können, was ich gerne hätte.....  
  
Schnell wische ich mir die Träne von der Wange und stehe auf. Nein, ich werde kein Schwächling werden! Nie...  
  
Ryou  
  
Mehr als nur verunsichert sitze ich nun auf meinem Bett. Ich traue mich nicht, mich zu bewegen, weiß dabei nicht einmal warum. Wovor habe ich Angst?...... Bakura? Nein. Wovor dann? ..... Es ist zum Verzweifeln. Wie soll ich mich jetzt gegenüber ihm verhalten? So tun, als wäre nicht geschehen? Geht nicht, dafür ist viel zu viel geschehen! Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Vielleicht wollte er sich ja nur einen kleinen Scherz mit mir erlauben, das würde zu ihm passen, macht er öfter mal..... Doch wie ein Scherz hat sich DAS nicht angefühlt. Ich meine, wo ich in die Küche kam, war bei ihm doch auch alles ..... normal.... Jetzt werde ich rot! Toll. Gott, wie verklemmt bin ich eigentlich? Obwohl, es kommt ja nicht alle Tage vor, dass sich dein Bruder von hinten an dich anschmiegt und dabei..... Jetzt werde ich sogar noch röter.   
  
Aufgebracht wandere ich jetzt in meinem Zimmer rum. Vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn ich mich für ein paar Tage bei Yugi einquartiere....  
  
"Ich will dich aber an meiner Seite haben!"  
  
Ich musste schlucken. Was, wenn er es ernst gemeint hat? Wenn er mich wirklich an seiner Seite haben will? Wenn er mich haben will.....  
  
Hör auf daran zu denken, Ryou! Bakura ist und bleibt dein Bruder! Und es hat dir nicht gefallen! Dennoch schaffe ich es nicht, mich selbst davon zu überzeugen.... es hat mir gefallen, ihn so nahe an mir zu spüren, ich habe es genossen....  
  
Und das macht mit Angst....  
  
Ein paar Tage ging Yugi Yami jetzt schon aus dem Weg. Eigentlich hatte er ihn gleich zur Rede stellen wollen, hatte wissen wollen, was es mit dem Anruf auf sich hatte, doch als Yami nach Hause gekommen war, sah er Yugi nur böse an und ging in sein Zimmer. Ließ ihn ohne Weiteres einfach da stehen, beachtete ihn nicht.   
  
Verunsichert wusste Yugi nun nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er konnte doch nicht so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen.....   
  
Seinen ganzen Mut zusammen nehmend, ging Yugi abends in Yamis Zimmer, obgleich er wusste, dass dieser es hasste.  
  
"Hi Yami.", begrüßte er ihn leise. Yami, der auf seinem Bett saß und Musik hörte, schien ihn erst jetzt zu bemerken.  
  
"Was willst du?", fragte Yami direkt. Sein kleiner Bruder musste irgendetwas von ihm wollen und es musste dringend sein, denn sonst hätte dieser es sich niemals getraut, einfach so, ohne Erlaubnis, sein Zimmer zu betreten.  
  
Durch diesen recht harschen Ton noch mehr verunsichert, setzte Yugi sich zu Yami aufs Bett, mied aber die ganze Zeit über Yamis Blick.  
  
"Als du vorgestern bei Bakura warst..... hat hier jemand für dich angerufen.....", fing Yugi leise an zu erklären.  
  
"Und weiter", fragte Yami, jetzt doch leicht neugierig. Vielleicht hatte dieser Anruf etwas mit dem schockierten Blich von Yugi vor zwei Tagen zu tun....  
  
"Da war ein Junge dran..... er nannte seinen Namen nicht..." Yami begann Schlimmes zu ahnen. "Er meinte, dass die letzte Nacht sehr schön gewesen war und du solltest ihn doch mal anrufen......", Yugi wurde rot, während er Yami von diesem Telefonat erzählte. Dann war es still im Raum. Yugi hatte Angst. Er hoffte innerlich, dass es war nicht so war, wie er dachte.  
  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit wie es schien, traute sich Yugi wieder etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Und?...... Was meinte er damit?", fragte er ängstlich. Da Yami es nicht abgestritten hatte, konnte dies doch nur bedeuten....  
  
"Yugi...... ich bin schwul...."  
  
tbc.... und? gut? schlecht? grauenhaft? Sprecht mit mir bitttte!!!! 


	4. Part IV

Sorry, dass ich mich solange nicht bei euch gemeldet habe T.T. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir noch einmal verzeihen..... Ich versuche, das nächste Kapitel schneller fertig zu bekommen.  
  
Ich hoffe, aber trotzdem ihr habt Spaß beim lesen!  
  
I said I love you, but I liedKapitel IV  
  
Gelangweilt saß Ryou in seinem Zimmer, hörte die laute Musik, die vom Wohnzimmer, wo die Party statt fand, hinauf zu seinem Zimmer lärmte. Warum konnte sein Bruder nicht einmal das machen, was ihre Eltern ihnen sagten? Es war doch nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn er sich einmal wie ein normaler Mensch benehmen würde und einen ganz normalen Abend mit seinem kleinen Bruder einer wilden Party vorziehen würde!  
  
‚....warum will ich mit ihm alleine sein....er könnte mir doch eigentlich egal sein, wie er seinen Abend verbringt....', dachte Ryou ärgerlich. Doch leider wollte er der Mittelpunkt in Bakuras Leben sein.... zumindest seit dem Vorfall in der Küche...  
  
„...ich will aber das du bei mir bist...."  
  
Ryou konnte immer noch genau Bakuras Wärme spüren, wie er so nahe bei ihm stand.... Ryou errötete, wie konnte er nur an so was denken? Bakura war und blieb sein Bruder. Auch wenn es ein schönes..... verdammt schönes Gefühl war, ihn so eng bei sich zu spüren.... wie er sich so an ihm geschmiegt hat.... wie er seine Härte spüren konnte...  
  
„Verdammt!", knurrte Ryou und schmiss sein Kopfkissen gegen die Wand. Es war doch nicht normal, dass er sich so nach der Nähe seines Bruders sehnte.  
  
Ryou  
  
Ich bin krank - definitiv! Es ist nicht normal, seinen Bruder spüren zu wollen.... Na toll, jetzt bin ich rot... Aber es ist so, seit ihn so... erregt gespürt habe, kann ich an nichts anderes denken, als dass ich ihn wieder zu nahe bei mir..... an mir .... in mir spüren will.  
  
Verdammt, was ist mit mir los?! Solche Gefühle darf ich nicht haben, sie sind falsch.... krank... aber dennoch kann ich es nicht ändern.  
  
Ich will bei ihm sein....  
  
Was er jetzt wohl macht? Er tanzt bestimmt mit einem hübschen Mädchen, vielleicht sogar meiner Ex-Freundin, wer weiß. Ob er an mich denkt? Vielleicht hat er es ja ernst gemeint, als er sagte, dass er mich bei ihm haben wollte... vielleicht wollte er, dass ich genau in diesem Moment in bei ihm bin...  
  
Ein plötzliches Klopfen an meiner Tür, reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
„Was?", knurre ich dem ‚Eindringling' entgegen. Langsam öffnet sich die Tür, und Yugi grinst schüchtern in den Raum.   
  
„Kann ich rein kommen?", fragt er leise, er denkt wohl, meine schlechte Laune sei gegen ihn gerichtet. Entschuldigend lächele ich ihn an. „Komm ruhig rein.", biete ich ihm höflich an. Lächelnd folgt er meiner Einladung.  
  
„Warum bist du nicht auf der Party?", fragt mich Yugi, als er sich neben mich auf das Bett setzte.  
  
„Ich mag keine Partys, sind mir zu laut.", erwidere ich schulterzuckend. „Und was machst du hier?"  
  
„Yami hat mich mit hergeschleppt.... er will mir seinen Freund vorstellen....",antwortet er mir traurig. Yami ist schwul? Das überrascht mich jetzt. Also war das letztens doch eine Anmache gewesen.... Ich denke, jetzt werde ich wieder rot....  
  
„Ich finde es aber ganz gut, dass du hier bist. Dann bin ich wenigstens nicht mit den ganzen Irren alleine", scherzte ich. Genaugenommen will ich nur nicht mit Bakura alleine sein, ich habe Angst, dass ich mich nicht mehr unter .... Kontrolle halten kann. Ich habe noch nie so ein intensives Verlangen danach gehabt, in der Nähe von jemandem zu sein.   
  
„Wollen wir etwas runter gehen?", fragte Yugi mich plötzlich.   
  
Im Wohnzimmer ist es sogar noch lauter als ich angenommen habe. Es sind wirklich viele Menschen hier. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass mein Bruder so viele Freunde hat..... wahrscheinlich kennt er nicht einmal die Hälfte davon.  
  
Naja, soll mir auch egal sein.  
  
"Ich hole mir etwas zu trinken, willst du auch?", höre ich Yugi schreien, trotzdem habe ich nur mit Mühe verstanden, was er von mir wollte. Ich nicke nur und kurz darauf ist Yugi auch schon in der Masse verschwunden. Na toll, jetzt bin ich ganz allein.  
  
Suchend sehe ich mich um, will wissen, was mein Bruder gerade so macht, doch einen kurzen Augenblick später verfluche ich meine Neugierde wieder. Er steht in einer Ecke und Unterhält sich mit meiner Ex.... Muss die sich so nahe an seine Seite stellen?  
  
Eifersüchtig beobachte ich die ganze Szene..... blöde Schlampe! Aber irgendwie kann ich sie verstehen, mein Bruder sieht wirklich sexy aus in diesem Outfit. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er solche Klamotten hat...  
  
Er trägt eine enge Hüft-Hose aus Leder, eigentlich kenne ich solche Hosen nur von Yami. Dazu trägt er ein schwarzes transparentfarbenes Hemd, das er offen gelassen hat, wodurch seine weise Haut noch mehr zur Geltung kommt....  
  
"Hi! Du bist doch der jüngere Bruder von Bakura oder?", werde ich von einem Fremden aus meine Gedanken gerissen. Etwas verwirrt starre ich ihn an.   
  
"Hi......" Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten soll, ich bin es nicht gewohnt von Fremden angesprochen zu werden....   
  
"Du bist süß", entgegnet er lächelnd, woraufhin ich rot werde. Verdammt, warum musste sich eigentlich jeder ein Scherz mit mir erlauben? Der Typ weiß doch, dass ich männlich bin, warum macht er sich dann an mich ran???   
  
Ich will ihm gerade meine Meinung sagen, als er mich schon am Arm packt und auf die Tanzfläche schleift.   
  
Mich eng an seinem Körper gepresst, fängt er an, sich langsam zum Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Obwohl ich nicht will, ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich eigentlich darau eingehe, beginne auch ich mich im Takt des Liedes zu bewegen. Recht schnell finde ich sogar Gefallen daran.....  
  
Bakura  
  
Schon geschlagene zehn Minuten belästigt mich dieses Mädchen, das ich nicht mal kenne, mit ihrem Leben. Für wie interessant hält die sich eigentlich???? Freundlich lächelnd nicke ich zu allem was sie sagt, obwohl es mir vollkommen egal ist.  
  
Gelangweilt von ihrer Erzählung sehe ich mich um, suche nach etwas Interessanterem...... und entdecke meinen kleinen Bruder, wie dieser gerade eng umschlungen mit irgendeinem Fremden tanzt..... Was denkt sich dieser Kerl eigentlich???? Sich einfach so an meinen Bruder ran zu machen...... Weiß der denn nicht, wer ich bin?  
  
Ich fühle wie die Eifersucht langsam in mir hoch kommt. Dieser Typ ist meinem Bruder eindeutig zu nahe. Wie er ihn anfasst..... das ist doch nicht normal. Tanzen die, oder ist es irgendeine abnorme Art von Vorspiel?????  
  
Ich muss schon zugeben, ich habe nicht gewusst, dass sich Ryou so bewegen kann. Würde er dort alleine tanzen, dann hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr allzu lange unter Kontrolle gehabt. Aber durch diesen Fremden an Ryous Seite bin ich sauer.... verdammt sauer!  
  
Knurrend gehe ich auf die beiden zu. Ich werde ihm schon zeigen, dass man sich nicht einfach so an MEINEN Ryou ran macht!!!!!  
  
Doch dann, mitten im Schritt halte ich inne. Geschockt sehe ich die Szene vor meinen Augen..... Dieser Fremde küsst Ryou.... meinen Ryou..... mir wird schlecht. Kann es sein, dass es doch kein Fremder ist, sondern Ryous Freund????  
  
Beim Gedanken daran bildet sich ein Knoten in meinen Bauch..... ich möchte schreien..... Ryou gehört MIR!!!!!  
  
Ryou  
  
Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung warum ich mir das hier gefallen lasse. Vielleicht weil es einfach mal gut tut, begehrt zu werde? Oder vielleicht auch einfach nur, weil ich es liebe, zu tanzen.....  
  
Wir bewegen uns gemeinsam im Takt und irgendwie ist das Gefühl gar nicht übel..... es macht Spaß... doch als dieser Typ plötzlich seine Lippen auf meine presst, ist mir der Spaß an der ganzen Sache vergangen. Was erlaubt sich der Typ? Nur Bakura darf mir so nahe sein. Geschockt, über meine eigenen Gedanken, reiße ich meine Augen weit auf. Was ist nur falsch mit mir?????  
  
Gerade als ich den Typen von mir weg schieben wollte, merke ich, wie ich Arm gepackt und zurück gezogen werde.  
  
Ich drehe mich um und sehe direkt in die böse schauenden Augen von Bakura...  
  
Fuck, das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt!  
  
Yugi  
  
Jetzt stehe ich hier in der Küche und suche nach was zum Trinken. Ryou hätte mir ja wenigstens sagen können, was er will. Ohne jegliche Ahnung von dem zu haben, was ich suche, suche ich es.  
  
"Hi Yugi.", höre ich eine allzu bekannte Stimme hinter mir. Fröhlich drehe ich mich zu meinen Bruder um. Schön, endlich mal wieder ein Gesicht zu sehen, was man kennt. Doch etwas an dem Bild vor mir gefällt mir nicht. Da steht so ein komischer, mir nicht bekannter Typ neben Yami und hat seinen Arm um dessen Taille.  
  
Was denkt der sich dabei einfach meinen Bruder zu betatschen?????  
  
Immer noch lächelnd warte ich auf eine Erklärung von meinen Bruder, doch als ich sie, mit einen süßen Bitt-Versuch-mich-zu-verstehen-und-sei-mir-nicht-böse-Blick , hörte, erlischt mein Lächeln.  
  
"Yugi, darf ich vorstellen, mein Freund...."  
  
tbc...   
  
Ach und bevor ich es vergesse, ich mache mir immer schnell Sorgen um meine Leser, also hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Lebenszeichen, ja? 


	5. Part V

Ich weiß es ist nicht zu entschuldigen, dass ich wieder so lange gebraucht habe T.T, aber ich hoffe, ihr könntet mir noch ein letztes Mal verzeihen. Ich werde auch versuchen - und das ist versprochen - das nächste Mal wirklich schneller zu sein. Ich hoffe, ich habe meine Leser nicht verjagt T.T Ach, und bevor ich's vergesse, sorry dass dieses Kapitel nur so kurz ist, das nächste wird 100 prozentig länger

So ich hoffe dieser Teil gefällt euch auch. Viel spaß

I said I love you, but I lied Kapitel 5

Yugi

"Hi", begrüße ich ihn so unfreundlich, wie ich nur kann. Musste Yami mir das antun? Ich meine, mir war es doch völlig egal, mit wem sich mein Bruder nun amüsierte, solange er mich damit in Ruhe ließ.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, verschwinde ich aus der Küche. Ich will keinen von beiden jetzt sehen.  
Vielleicht ist es doch eine blöde Idee von mir gewesen, mit Ryou runter zu gehen... plötzlich fühle ich etwas Feuchtes auf meinen Wangen... ich weine. Schnell verlasse ich das Haus, will jetzt alleine sein, will nicht, dass irgend jemand meine Tränen sieht.  
Die ganze Zeit frage ich mich - Warum? Ich meine, es ist doch nichts Schlechtes dabei, dass mein Bruder einen Freund hat. Im Gegenteil, ich sollte mich doch für ihn freuen. Aber ich konnte es nicht und ich wusste nicht einmal warum.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich sonst immer das Wichtigste war... und jetzt ist da dieser Fremde, der sich zwischen uns drängt. Gut, Yami und ich hatten nie das beste Verhältnis zueinander, aber ich wusste immer, dass ich den wichtigsten Platz in seinem Leben hatte. Und was ist jetzt? Jetzt ist da dieser Fremde und er nimmt mir meinen Bruder weg, das kann ich nicht verstehen, das will ich nicht verstehen!

Mit tränenverschleierter Sicht renne ich einfach weiter... irgendwo werde ich schon ankommen...

Yami

Ich wusste, dass er so reagieren würde. Bestimmt hält er mich jetzt für abartig. Trost suchend drücke ich mich näher an meinen Freund, hoffe, das er mich in die Arme nimmt.  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da Yami... dahinten sich Freunde von mir, ich will nur schnell 'hallo' sagen.", sprach es und war, nachdem er mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte, verschwunden.  
Warum lassen mich heute alle alleine? Was mache ich nur falsch?

Yuugi, ich wollte dich doch nicht verletzten, wollte nicht, dass du einfach so abhaust.  
Es wäre am besten gewesen, wenn ich es ihm nicht gesagt hätte. Aber was kann ich denn dafür, dass ich nichts mit Mädchen anfangen kann und Jungs nun mal lieber habe? Ich weiß, dass viele Menschen es als abartig ansehen, meine Eltern würden mich wahrscheinlich raus werfen oder zu einem Psychiater schicken, wenn sie er erfahren würden.

"Verzeih mir Yuugi.", höre ich mich leise flüstern.

Ryou

Verdammt!" Warum musste Bakura es sehen? Wütend schaut er mich an, ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber jetzt verhalten soll.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass mein kleiner Bruder eine Schlampe ist.", höre ich, wie er es kalt zu mir sagt. Mein Herz zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, aber nicht nur wegen diese Worte, nein, es ist mehr der Blick, den er mir schenkt. So kalt und abfällig hat er mir noch nie in die Augen geschaut. Ich fühle wie sich langsam Tränen in meinen Augen sammeln. Verdammt, dass ist auch einfach nicht mein Tag heute.

"Ich... ich...", ich will mich erklären, will die ganze Sache richtig stellen, doch mein Bruder ließ mich erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.  
"Was? Willst du mir jetzt sagen, dass du keine bist?", er schnaubt verächtlich, "Das ich nicht lache. Du lässt dir die Zunge von einem fremden Typen in den Rachen schieben und bist keine Schlampe?" Wütend sieht er mich an.  
Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es tut weh, wenn er so über mich redet. Und ich wollte es doch nun wirklich nicht. Ich fange leicht an zu zittern. Warum glaubt er mir nicht? Ich habe ihn doch noch nie belogen.

"Aber ... 'Kura...", erste Tränen laufen meinen Wangen hinunter, doch Bakura dreht sich einfach um und geht...

Siehst du wirklich nicht mehr in mir? Traust du mir so etwas wirklich zu? Und ich dachte, ich bedeute dir etwas.

Bakura

Ich muss hier weg! Ich kann die Gegenwart meines Bruders nicht länger ertragen. Was bildet der sich ein? Er gehört mir! Niemand kann ich so glücklich machen wie ich!  
Bevor mich irgend jemand aufhalten kann, ziehe ich mich in mein Zimmer zurück. Ich bin total aufgebracht. Ich dachte, es würde ein schöner Abend werden, ich würde mich mit meinen Freunden amüsieren, meinem Bruder (obwohl ich eigentlich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass er überhaupt aus seinem Zimmer heraus kommt) heimlich beobachten... aber nein, mein Bruder muss ja unbedingt seinen Freund anschleppen!

Verzweifelt sinke in an der Zimmertür zu Boden. Ich wusste nicht, dass er einen Freund hat, ich dachte immer, er sei hetero. Ist aber doch auch verständlich, immerhin hatte er bisher nur Freundinnen und hatte auch immer ziemlich verlegen reagiert, wenn es sich mal einer meiner Freunde gewagt hatte, mit ihm zu flirten.

Gott, wie konnte ich mir nur so in ihm täuschen? Ich merke, wie mir langsam Tränen in den Augen steigen, dabei will ich nicht weinen, nicht wegen ihm! Aber ich liebe Ryou, das kann ich nicht leugnen, und es hat mir das Herz gebrochen, zu sehen, wie er sich von einem anderen küssen lässt. Und wenn ich dann noch daran denke, was ich zu ihm gesagt habe. Verdammt, natürlich ist er keine Schlampe, sowas könnte er nie sein. Ich wollte ihm doch nur weh tun, dafür, dass er mir so weh getan hat.

Und alles ist meine Schuld, wenn ich nur einmal auf unsere Eltern gehört hätte, und dieses Party nicht gegeben hätte, dann wäre dieser Typ nicht gekommen und ich würde immer noch nicht wissen, dass mein kleiner Bruder schwul ist und einen Freund hat... Erneut zieht sich mein Herz bei diesem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen.

Aber andererseits ist es auch besser so, Ryou hat einen Freund und ist für mich somit außer Reichweite gerückt, sonst hätte ich wohl noch etwas getan, was wir irgendwann bereut hätten. So weiß ich, dass er mich nie lieben können wird, wir werden nie zusammen sein, aber dennoch...

"Ich liebe dich Ryou..."

tbc...

Ich weiß, ist nicht der Brenner, aber durch eine verdammt dicke Schreibblockade konnte ich einfach nicht weiterschreiben. Ich hoffe, dass dieses Kapitel trotzdem gelesen wird, und wer weiß, wenn ich viele Kommis bekomme, kommt bestimmt schon bald, dass nächste°°

Bis dann, eure Federvieh 


	6. Part VI

°° Dass es bei mir immer ewig dauert, bis ich es schaffe ein neues Chappi on zu setzten, dürfte euch für euch ja eigentlich keine allzu große Überraschung sein, oder? Aber mehr als beeilen kann ich mich nun mal nicht. Außerdem- lieber etwas länger warten, als wenn die Kappis sonst schlecht und langweilig werden, weil ich hetzen musste nick Und dazu kommt, dass ich jetzt eine bessere Ausrede habe, denn durch das Studium komme ich jetzt nur noch sehr selten zum schreiben und es wird wohl auch passieren, dass die Kapitel kürzer werden Ist ja eigentlich auch alles egal, Hauptsache hier ist das neue Kapitel

Nijin: O.O Nein, keine Angst, Yuugi läuft zwar weg, aber es passiert ihm nicht... noch nicht , wenn ich es so gemacht hätte, dass er jetzt überfallen und/oder vergewaltigt worden wäre, dann wäre die Geschichte genauso 08/15, wie viele andere, ich wollte es dieses Mal etwas anders gestalten

alle Leser: Ich weiß ja nicht, wer von euch die FF 'I died in my dreams' gelesen hat, aber es wäre besser, ihr würdet diese FF vor dem Ende dieser FF lesen, sonst könnte es sein, dass ihr das Ende von 'I said I love you, but I lied' nicht ganz versteht. ABER keine Angst, ich habe erst de hälfte der FF geschafft Ihr dürft euch noch auf ganze fünf Kapitel freuen!

So jetzt höre ich aber auf zu labern und komme zum wichtigeren Teil, nämlich zu

I said I love you, but I liedKapitel 6

Die Tage vergingen und zwischen den beiden Geschwisterpärchen herrschte Funkstille. Yuugi ging Yami aus dem Weg, weil er einfach nicht wusste, wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Er konnte die Gefühle, die er für seinen Bruder hegte, immer noch nicht richtig einordnen, und das machte ihm Angst.  
Währendessen versuchte Yami unbedingt näher an seinem Bruder heranzukommen. Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren, da sein Bruder schon immer das Wichtigste für ihn gewesen war. Hätte er gewusst, das ihn sein Bruder danach als abstoßend empfindet, dann hätte er ihm nie gesagt, dass er schwul ist... und alles wäre beim alten.

In Gedanken versunken, saß Yami im Wohnzimmer und grübelte, wie er die Sache mit Yuugi wieder gerade biegen konnte. Er merkte nicht, wie unterdessen Yuugi das Wohnzimmer betrat und ihn nachdenklich musterte

Yuugi

Warum musste sich alles so entwickeln? Es hätte doch auch anders kommen können, warum so... und warum denke ich überhaupt soviel darüber nach? Eigentlich ist es sein Leben und er kann damit machen, was er will. Wir sind beide schon fast erwachsen- warum will ich dennoch, dass wir uns immer noch so benehmen wie damals?... Will ich das überhaupt? Vielleicht will ich auch einfach nur etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit von ihm...

Ja, ich glaube das ist es, was ich will. Ich will der Mittelpunkt in seinem Leben sein. Ich will, dass ich für ihn der wichtigste Mensch auf diesem Planeten bin... Ich will das er mich liebt - so wie er diesen anderen komischen Typen liebt.

Schockiert weiten sich meine Augen. Was zum Teufel denke ich da! Yami ist mein Bruder, ich habe nicht so über ihn zu denken, es ist falsch... Pervers!

Immer wieder und wieder hallte dieses Wort in meinen Kopf wider, pervers! Was würden unsere Eltern dazu sagen, wenn sie wüssten, was ich von Yami wirklich will? Dass ich nicht sein Bruder, sondern sein Geliebter sein will...

Ich will ihn küssen... streicheln ... ihn spüren. Das ist doch krank! In unseren Adern fließt das gleiche Blut! Wie kann ich da nur solche perversen Gedanken haben?

Yami

Seufzend stehe ich auf. Ich werde sowieso keine Lösung für mein Problem finden... Schon gar nicht mit leerem Magen! Also beschließe ich, mir erst einmal etwas zu essen zu machen.  
Ich drehe mich um und erstarre. In der Tür steht Yuugi und er sieht todunglücklich aus...

Ist es wegen mir? Weil ich anders bin? Kann er nicht mehr seinen großen Bruder in mir sehen, zu dem er immer stolz aufgesehen hat?

Zögerlich trete ich ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.  
"Yuugi?", vorsichtig spreche ich seinen Namen aus, er wirkt so in Gedanken.  
Erschrocken blickt er mir in die Augen - ich sehe so viel Leid in ihnen. Yuugi, was ist denn los? Warum sprichst du nicht mehr mit mir? Ist es wirklich weil ich schwul bin? "Ha...Hallo Yami.", erwidert er leise, stockend. Ich musste einfach lächeln, Yuugi ist einfach zu süß... Die großen unschuldigen Augen, diese erstaunlich langen Beine, bei seiner doch recht kleinen Größe, der flache Bauch, die schmale Taille, der süße kleine Hintern ... WAS war das? Seit wann denke ich denn SO über Yuugi? Verdammt, er ist mein Bruder! Ich darf ich nicht sexuell attraktiv finden, das ist doch pervers! "Warum bist du in letzter Zeit so ... komisch, Yuugi? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?", frage ich leise, habe irgendwie Angst vor seiner Antwort

Yuugi

JA! Du hast jetzt einen anderen, der dir die Welt bedeutet! Du hast ihn mir vorgezogen! Aber das kann ich ihm nicht sagen, was soll er denn von mir denken?

"Nein Yami, es ist nichts..." LÜGE! Wie gerne würde ich ihm sagen, was ich für ihn empfinde, wie sehr er mich mit seinem Verhalten verletzt, aber er ist nur mein Bruder, es darf mich nicht verletzten.

Yami

Er lügt mich an, ich kann es spüren.

"Ist es weil ich schwul bin?", frage ich direkt. Warum das Kind nicht endlich beim Namen nennen und klare Verhältnisse schaffen...

Er schweigt, und in mir zieht sich alles zusammen. Wusste ich es doch. Er hält mich für krank, es ekelt ihn an, ICH ekle ihn an.  
Warum habe ich nicht einfach nur geschwiegen - alles hätte so viel anders sein können

Yuugi

Meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. Nein Yami, es ist nicht weil du schwul bist, sondern weil du mich nicht liebst, so wie ich dich liebe. Ich will in deinen Arme liegen und deine Küsse spüren, aber soweit wird es nie kommen. Das ist es, was mich verletzt.

Als die erste Träne meine Wange runterläuft, drehe ich mich um und verlasse schnell das Wohnzimmer. Ich will nicht, dass er mich weinen sieht, genauso wenig wie ich will, dass er meine wahren Gefühle erfährt.

Als ich das Zimmer verlasse, höre ich ein dumpfen Grollen und sehe in meinen augenwinkel einen helles Aufblitzen

Bakura

Gelangweilt liege ich auf meinem Bett und höre schön laut Musik, versuche zu vergessen - und zwar den Fehler, der mir vor wenigen Tagen unterlaufen ist.

Das Gewitter bekomme ich nur nebenbei mit. Hin und wieder ein helles Aufblitzen und das laute Grollen des Donners, aber ich ignoriere es. Zur Zeit denke ich an wichtigere Dinge - Ryou... Genaugenommen denke ich nur an ihn, von früh bis spät, kann ihn einfach nicht aus meinem Kopf bekommen. Ich liebe ihn...

Auf einmal geht die Musik aus und alles wird dunkel - Stromausfall, na danke.

Keine zwei Sekunden, nachdem meine Anlage den Geist aufgegeben hat, höre ich einen Aufschrei - Ryou. Nur Gott alleine weiß, vor was dieser Junge noch alles Angst hat.

Seufzend erhebe ich mich und suche ihn, finde ihn letztendlich im Wohnzimmer. Er hat wohl wieder eine seiner Lieblingsserien gekuckt, jetzt sitzt er zusammen gekauert auf der Couch.

"Ryou?"

Sofort zuckt er zusammen und blickt mich an. Ich sehe Schmerz in seinen Augen. Ich glaube, dass ich ihn als Schlampe bezeichnet habe, hat ihn doch tiefer getroffen als ich es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte...

Ryou

Erschrocken sehe ich ihn an. Muss er sich auch immer so anschleichen? Was will er überhaupt hier? Ich dachte, ich wäre ihm zuwider - ich bin ja eine Schlampe

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen. Es tut weh daran zu denken, wie er mich an dem Tag angesehen hat, dabei bedeutet er mir doch so viel...

Ich beobachte ihn, wie er sich langsam neben mich setzt und rutsche automatisch etwas von ihm fort...

Bakura

Sein Verhalten schmerzt, aber bin ich nicht selber daran schuld, dass er sich so verhält? Dabei will ich nicht, das er wegen mir Schmerzen hat. Ich liebe dich Ryou, so sehr ...

Ich rutsche näher zu ihm und ziehe ihn in meine Arme. Ich weiß, dass er Angst vor Gewittern hat... Und ich will ihn in meiner Nähe haben... Ich fühle, wie er sich augenblicklich versteift und sich von mir wegdrücken will, doch ich halte ihn fest.

"Aber ... Bakura... Ich denke"  
"Pshhhhht... Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe, Ryou. Es war dumm von mir." Das war es wirklich, ich habe gehandelt, ohne zu überlegen „Du bist keine Schlampe... Du bist wohl das perfekteste Wesen auf diesem Planeten...", flüstere ich leise und lege meine Hand unter sein Kinn, will, dass er mich ansieht.

Große braune Augen blicken mich traurig an - ich wollte ihn nie verletzten ... Und bevor ich überhaupt weiß, was ich tue, beuge ich mich zu hinunter und lege meine Lippen sanft auf die seinen

Tbc ...

Sagt mal, kann es sein, dass es dieses Mal ganz schön schnulzig geworden ist? Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl...

Na ja, nach endlosen Monaten habe ich es mal wieder vollbracht - sagt mir doch, wie ihr das neue Kapitel fandet

Eure Federvieh 


End file.
